A digital-marking-surface apparatus may comprise a digital marking surface on which a user may place a digital mark and on which other digital content may be displayed. Digital marks may be placed by a user using a digital marking device.
Typically, a section of a digital marking surface may be used to display a command strip comprising command icons associated with digital-marking-device display characteristics, for example, stroke width, color, fill color, fill pattern, border style, opacity and other drawing characteristics, associated with a digital marking device.
Methods, systems and apparatus in which it is not necessary to activate a command strip to set a digital-marking-device characteristic may be desirable.